The Aftermath
by FeatherPhoenix
Summary: Sequel to Laxus' Mistake/ LightningRuneVerse / Short fic about the aftermath of the festival/ Fraxus, because the world needs more Fraxus fics


**So, I decided to write a sequel to ****_Laxus' Mistake _****, it's set about a week after the festival. So read and review please.**

It's been a week since the whole thing went down with Laxus and most guild members had fully recovered, since no one had been truly badly injured during the fights, except for the members of the Raijinshuu.

Evergreen had suffered some major bruising and a few scrapes from her fight with Erza and was still recovering from a mild concussion, but surprisingly she was assisted by Elfman in her recovery, who she had apologized to when the guild had calmed a bit. Amazingly they got along great despite their differences.

Bickslow hadn't gotten hurt during the battle, but now he walked around with several burns and bruises, thanks to Natsu. As soon as Natsu had seen him he attacked, angry because of the unfairness of his battle against Gray. At least that's what he claimed afterwards, but secretly he was just pissed because someone other than him had hurt his best friend.

Last there was Freed, who was still incapacitated because of Laxus' attack. He was still unable to leave the bed because of the wound on his stomach and was still terribly weak. But after a week of lying in bed even the books Levy brought him couldn't entertain him. he yearned to go outside, he wanted to go home and most of all he needed to see Laxus. Even though Laxus hadn't been banished, he still thought he deserved punishment. He had volunteered to clear the city of all the destruction and since that was an all day job Freed hadn't seen Laxus in a week. He missed him, he knew Laxus still felt guilty and had wanted to leave Magnolia as a punishment, but the Master hadn't accepted it and of that Freed was glad, he wouldn't know what to do without Laxus.

He knew he shouldn't get up and that if he did he'd face the wrath of Mirajane, but he just had to go see Laxus and if Laxus wouldn't come to him, he'd go to Laxus. So slowly he lifted himself in a sitting position, gritting his teeth as his wound protested. He looked around for his coat, because Laxus was currently fixing the door of the cathedral and it was cold outside.

Ever since he became the dragonmate of Laxus six years ago they always knew where the other was, something that had come in handy over the past years as it had saved their lives multiple times already. Not many people outside their little group knew about this because Freed didn't like the attention it would draw. The Master knew, as did Gajeel since he guessed it when Freed had gotten hurt. Everyone in the guild knew they were together, that had been impossible to hide since everyone had seen how emotional Laxus was when he brought Freed in, but just how deep their relationship went was still something they liked to keep between them.

Freed slowly got to his feet and carefully put his coat on. He then teleported himself to the cathedral, it wasn't that far and he'd rather not walk the whole way. He appeared right in front of Laxus, who jumped at the sudden appearance. "Freed! What the hell? What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" He yelled, worry written clearly all over his face as he reached out to steady Freed, who had stumbled a bit.

"I wouldn't have had to leave my bed if you'd come visit me! You've been avoiding me." Freed stated, "I, euhm, I, Ugh, I know. I'm sorry" Laxus murmured, "I couldn't face you, I couldn't open that door and look into your eyes, seeing your pain, knowing I'm the one who caused it." Freed sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, I love you. I could never be mad at you and I already forgave you for everything." Laxus drew a sharp breath, "Freed, you are truly amazing, what did I ever do to deserve you?" he smiled down at his green haired mate, who always seemed to know just what to say to make him feel better.

His smile quickly became a worrying frown when Freed's knees suddenly gave out and had to be almost fully supported by Laxus, "You are still a foolish idiot, come on, I'm taking you back." he said stern but with a soft edge. "Only if you'll stay with me, I need you." Freed said weakly and Laxus couldn't find it in his heart to leave Freed alone again, so he nodded, "alright, put your arms around my neck." As Freed complied he lifted him so that he could carry him bridal style.

Freed noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of the guild, "Where are we going?" Laxus smiled, "I'm going to take care of you , we're going home."

**So that's it, I'm really bad at writing long stories, so this one is really short. please review.**


End file.
